una historia sin finde idioteses
by cuenta cuentos
Summary: una abentura romantica  consjo por fabor
1. Chapter 1 a 2

ok es una historia de muchas incoerensias pero se pondra interesante en 2 o 3 caps mas sip

PD:esto-son acciones importantes () notas mias o nomas el punto. abeses sera para cambiar la combersasion por ejemplo olle. que? un ejemplo solo sor que escribo raro todabia no los amo pero amañana si disfruten si quieren.

* * *

Una historia sin fin

(De idioteces)

**Capitulo 1 **

**La incoherencia**

**Un joven de nombre iram que casi nadie queria esepto un grupito de mujeres.  
**

**Un día:**

**Eh! Porque tanto escándalo? Dijo iram que no lo sabes? contesto Eva**

**Vino un mago dicen que el te puede a ser que veas otra vida conforme lo desees. Mmmmmm va donde esta el "mago"? pregunto iram Dicen que dará la función en el audiovisual**

**Y así iram se dirijo al audio visual pensado en que podría pasar… en eso…**

**Mago: entonces necesito un voluntario para el espectáculo!**

**-Iram saca una hols del bolsillo y a su boca- por acá! Wow se ve que quieres participar sube!**

**Bueno y? pregunto iram ahora te pondré en transe mmmmm que mamadas dijo iram –de la nada se queda dormido- ahora todo depende de el y lo que imaginé.**

**En algún lugar aparece su cuerpo flotando alrededor de obscuridad y viéndose desde arriba a si mismo.**

**Donde estoy grita iram pero no lo escuchan, que! n-no eso no imagine esto noooooooooo! – En eso aparece un arcoíris envolviendo su cuerpo y le dice una vos extraña- "ya lo decidí no ay vuelta atrás si cumples te iras…"**

**Mientras que en el audiovisual:**

**El mago les dice a todos.**

**Muy bien tilbes se despierte gritando depende de lo que se imagino –con una sonrisa enorme-**

**Paso 1 hora después de la función y el no despertaba… todos preocupados le exigían al mago que lo despertara pero el mago respondió no si lo despertamos morirá. Y 1 hora después el cuerpo en frente de todos empezó a desvanecerse alabes que ciertas partes se pudrían.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**El re-renacimiento**

**Oooo esta-esta saliendo dice una vos extraña aaaaahhhhhhhh! Uste puede mi señora solo un poco mas animo, como carajos quieres que me anime estoy dando a luz inepto contesto la señora lo siento mi señ- no es mi culpa no debí gritarte obispo, no se disculpe concéntrese esto es mas importante que mi vida… y cuanto mas falta dice una vos extraña no se preocupe mi rey solo un poco mas dice el obispo.**

**Mientras que iram esta pensando: que pasa porque no puedo hablar y quienes son esos mejor dicho porque demonios estoy mojado esto sabe a pura ****** como a lo de la mujer no mames porque estoy adentro de una puta va***a!. Aunque debo admitir que no estoy tan enojado pero no puedo respirar!.**

**En eso lo sacan y todos muy felices se ponen espeto iram que todavía no podía respirar –el obispo le da una nalgada a iram y llora- en eso iram abre los ojos y intenta hablar pero no puede y si no sabe donde esta y lo asen llorar sin tomar en cuenta en donde estuvo estaba casi muriéndose del miedo.**

**La señora y el rey le preguntan al obispo: yyy que es hombre o mujer-mientras que iram confundido piensa que demonios como que sexo soy homb- en eso ni terminar de pensar puede y el obispo dice mujer!**

**E iram rápidamente queeeeee! Y todos muy contentos después de limpiar la o lo puesto que ya ni se sabe para que lado batea. Van al balcón del castillo y se la presentan al reino –iram tan confundido que se dejo de considerar a si mismo hombre- ella es nuestra hija y su hija nuestro pueblo dice el rey.**

**Y todo el pueblo le pregunta como se llama! El rey no se toma no 2 seg y dice Liz y el pueblo de lame suelas hurra! **

**Mientras que iram intenta recordar lo que paso. Después de presentar a "Liz"**

**Se dieron cuenta que la señora murió por dar a luz a Liz.**

**

* * *

Fin del segundo cap. me dan 1 o 2 consejos? es el primero que ago asi que no sean duros con migo  
**


	2. Chapter 3 a 10

Capitulo 3

La segunda vida

**Después de la muerte de la Reyna el rey decidió no volver a casarse y así lo ISO a los 2 meses de volver a nacer Liz (en ves de iram solo en ciertos momentos) la bautizaron y lo primero que ISO fue llorar **** después al los 3 años el rey llego al castillo con 2 niños huérfanos y uno de ellos se convertiría en su esposo **** a los 4 años Liz o iram fue olvidando parte por parte lo de su vida pasada espeto 2 cosas la primera fue la vos que le dijo "ya lo decidí no ay vuelta atrás si cumples te iras" y la segunda cuando una buena amiga de el se le confeso y no le dio respuesta.**

**Fueron pasando los años y iram-Liz ya se creía una "señorita" a los 10 años se dio cuenta que estaba en un mudo donde aparte de usar espadas también avía magia, y dragones y le pregunto al rey: puedo aprender a usar la espada? El rey casi dándole un infarto respondió: no prefieres usar magia? O el arco? No la espada se me ase más interesante…**

**Y así desde los 11 años empezó a usar un estoque y cuando iba cumplir 15 ya casi derrotaba a todos en el castillo espeto a 4 personas al general, al rey y a los 2 huérfanos que en ese momento tenían 14.**

**Los huérfanos no se llevaban muy bien uno era delgado con los músculos casi al 100% marcados y con el pelo negro medio largo y tena muchos pares de la misma ropa y se llamaba erik, el otro se puso gordo no gordo "GORDO" NO podía ni caminar pero era muy bueno con la hacha y se llamaba paúl además que el tenia relaciones con un reino vecino que siempre odio al reino del AMERICA y el reino de AMERICA siempre odio al reino maya("sin fin de idioteces") y aparte de que el reino del América siempre tubo en su poder 3 espadas legendarias la primera era un estoque llamado:** **Feuer, una espada demasiado larga y pesada llamada: Wasser, una hacha llamada: Pflanze.**

**Maya solo tenia 2 un arco llamado: Luft, y un libro mágico llamado:** **Land**

**Y además de que lo maya estaban buscando otra la mas poderosa y fea la neta pero se tragaba medio continente así que los mayas recibieron información de un mago que no necesitaba nada para su poder que estaba bajo el castillo de América.**

**En América el rey dice: Liz ya se quien será tu esposo –Liz se sonroja- te lo dice en 3 meses te dire quien es y después en otros 3 meses te casaras entendido Liz se va y entra al baño para bañarse se esta quitando la ropa y en eso entra erik y mira sin querer a Liz y por primera ves se enamora como nunca,**

**Le mira la cara piel blanca, hermosa piernas largas, delicadas manos pequeñas pero bonitas, el pelo entre negro y azul asta la cintura y en ese momento le mira el pecho y dice: pequeñ-que ases aquí grita Liz y sale erik con una sonrisa en la cara y colorado **

**Y Liz solo enojada y mas roja que erik, y paul vio todo desde lejos y va al patio en eso se topa con el mensajero maya: ay un arma apenas mas poderosa que las 5 legendarias sabes donde esta? dice el mensajero, no solo se que sisen que ay algo abajo del castillo ok dice el mensajero en 3 meses llegara un ejército maya para tomar el castillo.**

**El los siguientes 3 meses Liz solo se preparaba para la boda pero en eso escucha una vos idéntica a la que escucho en el arcoíris y le dice "mas bale que te prepares el momento se acerca" Liz solo se asusto y pensó será por la boda o tales me toque con paul noooo! Y erik que estaba pasando por el pasillo escucho los gritos y entro al cuarto de Liz y entra diciendo que suse-**

**En ese momento erik se le queda mirando estaba desnuda! Erik: L-Liz se te mira todo en ese momento cuando se termina de poner la piyama y enojadísima y rojísima le avienta todo lo que allá hasta un ratón. Y el ratón lo noquea.**

**Capitulo 4**

**La invasión.**

**En el día que el rey les dirá la respuesta:**

**Muy bien ya que estamos todos reunidos que entere Liz-en ese momento entra Liz con un vestido azul con encajes mientras todos se le quedan mirando al pecho susurrando ****que pequeño ****Liz los escucha pero no pierde la postura- bien ya que as llegado que pase paúl y erik –entra solamente erik- mi señor paúl no esta –el rey se queda pensando- bueno será menos doloroso ya aquí presente la pareja y los 2 en ese momento que!- mi señor -entra el general- se robaron el ****Pflanze que! Grita el rey –en ese momento entra un arquero semimuerto señor siento ser el informador de malas noticias pero el castillo esta rodeado, que! -De nuez- como es posible es paúl parece que esta con los mayas, que! Y eso no es todo tiene el Pflanze, que! -En ese momento salen al balcón- y paúl esta dirigiendo el ataque dice Liz ese traidor! grita erik el rey con una cara muy pensativa y dice: Liz y erik vengan con migo y se dirigen a la sala de tesoros tenia pensado darles esto cuando se casaran pero creo que ahora es el momento, **

**El momento para que? Dicen erik y Liz el momento para darles algo de la familia son ****la armadura del fuego y el agua. **

**Y eso que? Dicen erik y Liz sirvan para controlar a ****Feuer (fuego) y a Wasser (agua) en ese momento se quedan callados erik y Liz.**

**Llegan al cuarto y están sobre todos los tesoros 3 estantes una tenia a Feuer y a Wasser y abajo estaban las armaduras inclusive la de Pflanze en ese momento todos piensan tabes tangamos una posibilidad porque no llevaba la armadura de Pflanze en ese momento el rey les dice Liz agarra a Feuer y ponte su armadura y erik a Wasser y su armada ok voy a salir para que se cambie Liz – en ese momento ya termino de ponérselo-ah! Que pasa le preguntan no me queda, es pantalón y es gris! No te preocupes dice el rey espera un poco y será a tu medida, de pende de quien lo use se transformara además depende de tu aura el color.**

**En menos de 5 seg después de que digo eso se transformo en una blusa un poco mas gruesa de lo normal desapareció el pantalón y apareció una falda algo corta, – al rey y a erik se les salió la sangre de la nariz- la ropa se puso de un color blanco aparecieron unas botas, guantes de medios dedos y una capa blanca. **

**En ese momento cuando se quito la sangre erik se salió dl cuarto y en menos de 10 seg ya se avía cambiado en cuanto volvió a entrar apenas se estaba transformando la armadura una playera azul gruesa sobre eso estaba una chaqueta de cuero gris y los pantalones también junto a las botas y vendas para las manos todo de gris menos la playera.**

**Enseguida agarraron las espadas Liz el estoque Feuer y erik a la espada de un poco mas de 2 metros un ese momento el rey les dice tengan estos anillos de plata el anillo delgado por supuesto que se lo quedo Liz y el "grueso" (sin albur) se lo puso erik en ese momento ben que aparece un el de Liz una piedra blanca y el de erik una gris y le preguntan que significa?**

**El rey les contesta cuando esos anillos se pones del mismo color que la armadura significa que los que llaveen los anillos se enamoraran en un futuro o ya estaban enamorados y lógicamente se sonrojan los 2.**

**Esta pelea ustedes serán nuestro ataque dice el rey y ninguno de los 2 se opuso-ni preguntaron que le iba a pasar a paúl- ellos se dirigían a la entrada principal del palacio y se dan cuenta de que el ejercito era mas grande que el que ellos tenían y los soldados le preguntan al rey: esta usted seguro mi señor de que ellos 2 se enfrenten a tremendo ejersito? El rey solo modio la cabeza y los soldados regresaron a sus puestos.**

**Liz grita: ya abran la puerta! Y erik le pregunta como cres que nos libremos de esta Liz solo se queda callada y dice por un momento no tengas miedo lo lograremos y se agarran de la mano ya abran! Grita el rey los soldados preocupados le obedecen y los 2 salen sin soltarse.**

**Capitulo 5**

**El encuentro**

**En cuanto abren la puerta no solo aprietan fuerte la espada si no las manos también los 2 se pusieron en postura para atacar en eso aparece paúl y dice: con que les dieron las legendarias, no importa tendrán 2 y yo 1 pero que me dicen de todo este ejersito son mas de 1000 personas en ese momento el egresito meya soltó una carcajada y mirando a Liz ay que buena esta dice un soldado enemigo que estaba cerca y erik como buen prometido le corto la cabeza sin que muchos se dieran cuenta asta que se callo en ese momento todos los soldados estaban rabiosos de ira excepto 1 que dijo que wey ese wey y se le echaron encima mientras que paúl hablaba con erik y Liz.**

**Paúl: que están listos amiguitos? **

**Liz: cállate cerdo **

**En ese momento paúl se le echa encima atacando y Liz con solo poner la espada (que era muy delgada) le detuvo con solo una mano todos se sorprendieron asta el egresito aliado y paúl se fue atrás de los soldados ataquen! Grito en ese momento se volvieron a agarra la mano Liz y erik y cuando estaban apunto de llegar los soldados ellos se echaron a correr asía ellos 5 veces mas rápido de lo que corrían antes y (si eran de los mas rápidos olvídense ) se pusieron en el centro de todo el ejercito y ay empezaron su primera masacre Liz de una sola blandida les cortaba la cabeza y erik aunque no los cortaba mucho pero blandía la espada con facilidad ya si estuvieron un rato hubo un par que casi golpeaban a erik porque se atoro la espada y Liz subió a su espada y lo defendió asta que la libero (pero claro que además de ase poder inmenso que tenían la falda corta de Liz le ayudaba un poquito xD)y volvieron a las posiciones a las que estaban después de media hora ya avían acabado con casi todos y por supuesto que ya estaban cansados los últimos estaban encapando pero los alcanzaron y el que avía dicho que wey ese wey solo estaba echo bolita y paúl le agarro y lo aventó diciendo "tu me das asco" y del impacto se desmallo ya solo quedaban paúl, erik y Liz.**

**Paúl con algo de miedo les dijo porque no se rinden?**

**Liz le dijo para poder matar**

**Aun cerdo como tu termino erik **

**Paúl demasiado enojado libero el poder del ****Pflanze y como no llevaba la armadura se convirtió en una bestia gigante y redonda de tierra y planta. Erik y Liz ya estaban muy agotados y lo peor no sabían liberar el poder de sus espadas en eso el monstro paúl (el pulpoXD) les rugió y los aventó mas lejos que los limites del catillo el rey asombrado les ordeno a los magos que atacaran pero eso no les izo ningún rasguño y a los magos arqueros y guerreros pero todo fue en vano y termino destruyendo el castillo y el pueblo.**

**Capitulo 6**

**El pueblo**

**Cuando estaban en el aire por culpa del rugido se escucho una voz la misma que la del arcoíris diciendo:"no me agotes la paciencia" y el arcoíris los sujeto y se desmallaron.**

**No la molestes dice una vos pero es que se ve tan tierna y el otro como esta? Dormido me pregunto como estarán? en eso se despierta Liz : donde estoy? Mira mama ya despertó uno! Enserio? Sisi ben. Hola como te llamas Liz o que bonito nomb-donde estoy? Pregunta Liz que como que donde en el reino maya el pueblo mas cercano al América -se pone en guardia rápidamente- que te ocurre? Donde esta mi espada? En aquel estante -va y lo agarra – que te ocurre? No sebes quien soy? Pregunta Liz, nop o y mi compañero esta en el otro cuarto que les ocurrió estaban casi muertos cuando los encontramos –piensa Liz no saben quien soy ni el ni lo que me ocurrió- nos atacaron un egresito de América! O0o00oo00o0o dese eso es terrible bueno y como te llamas? pegunto Liz me llamo Mónica mucho gusto y ella mi hija se llama rubí que hermosos nombres. **

**Momento como trajeron la espada de mi compañero?**

**Con la ayuda de 20 personas como es posible que pudiera sujetar eso? Mucha practica me podrían llevar a donde esta el por favor?**

**Claro solo que esta muy lastimado-saliendo de la cabaña se da cuenta que ay muchos bandidos y por eso están corriendo a la cabaña de enseguida- es aquí ok gracias dice Liz y en ese momento Mónica les dice los dejare a solas y se va.**

**Liz se siena a un lado esperando a que despierte y sujetando su mano se queda dormida ya cuando esta cayendo la tarde se despiertan los 2 por un ruido de una casa derrumbándose y le dice Liz buenos días! Buenos días! Le responde donde estamos en territorio maya- susurrando- cálmate no saben quienes somos**

**Por ahora dejémoslo así ok responde pero porque tanto ruido? Es que ay bandidos que y porque están aquí? No se yo desperté en la mañana pero yo creo que necesitaran ayuda que pero son enemig- no son ciudadanos ok lea ayudare dice Liz pero descubrirán quienes somos nop les diré que somos mercenarios ok? Ok pero dagame me levanto no tu descansa! Yo me ocupo de esto. Pero. Pero nada tu descansa o-ok…**

**Capitulo 7**

**El ataque de los bandidos**

**En cuanto sale de la cabaña todos los civiles van corriendo a la casa más grande y Liz entra también. orden dice el sabio del pueblo necesitamos un plan para deshacernos de los bandidos**

**-ablando como media hora asta que cay otra casa- encontramos a 2 personas con armas en las afueras -dice rubí- -Mónica la calla- no digo nada… no toda opción es buena pero están heridos dice Mónica "y"- interrumpe Liz- quien eres? le preguntan un mercenario! Un mercenario? Y que ases aquí ella nos salvo a mí y a mi compañero-se sonroja un poco-y como muestra de gratitud me desharé de ellos dijo tu sola? Si. debes de estar bromeando. no crean lo que quieran pero me desharé de ellos y punto-saliendo de la casa- -silba Liz-e y por acá quieren algo de mi- los bandidos bien emocionados- vengan – en eso se da cuenta que no tiene la espada- mierda que mas da me desharé con los puños de esta basura- y todos burlándose de ella se le acerca uno-quieres golpearme adelante-no lo piensa 2 veces- de un puñetazo le rompió el cuello que no quieren venir por mi? Presumiendo perra te aremos trisa y como solo eran 10 ni 15 seg tardo que solamente eso?-todos en pila muertos o semi muertos-.**

**Cuando vuelve a la casa donde se refugiaron todos le tenían miedo la miraban como un demonio y el sabio le dijo: sorprendente maravilloso sin arma magnifico. Porque me miran de esa forma todos? (como si no supiera) n-no p-por nada y ay en ese pueblo se quedo 3 días esperando a que erik se recuperara.**

**Erik cuando estábamos cayendo te pusiste debajo de mi cierto? Si. Te arrepientes no y en eso Liz le roba un beso a erik –se pone la cara roja (y otra parte XD)**

**Capitulo 8**

**La posada **

**El pueblo le ofrecieron y les ofrecieron algo de oro y fueron tantas veces que al final lo aceptaron con eso se compraron un caballo y algo de comida para ir al castillo de América y claro también les consiguieron un mapa y se dieron cuenta que para llegar a el limite del reino tardarían 3 días y para llegar al castillo 2 mas tras despedirse se fueron una madrugada (porque abran comprado solo un caballo?).**

**Tuvieron su primera parada para descansar en un pueblo llamado "latón" en cuanto llegaron a la entrada: Liz vamos a buscar una posada estoy demasiado cansado. Ok –caminaron por el centro de la ciudad y encontraron una posada llamada "taberna".**

**Que se les ofrece? 2 habitaciones por favor dicen los 2. Lo siento solo tengo una pero la cama es grande se sonrojaron los 2 y aceptaron ya en la habitación estaba amplia la cama cómoda y avía una bañera y dijo erik creo que nos vieron cara de ricos porque esta habitación esta V.I.P. que? Contesta Liz. n-no nada.**

**Bueno me voy a bañar dicen al mismo tiempo y ninguno ni el otro lo escucha se meten al baño se quitan la ropa y entran y cuando abren los ojos. Aahh! Que ases aquí te dije que me iba a bañar dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo… se sonrojan los 2 bueno me enjabonas la espalda dice Liz c-claro!(ejeje suertudo XD)ya después que la enjabono al revés Liz a erik y no dicen nada asta que erik se quiere salir esta apunto de salir completamente y Liz abre los ojos mas grande de lo normal y para cuando erik se da cuenta el -oIo- ya se imaginaran que levanta el vuelo se mete de nuevo a la bañera y a Liz se la caya la baba y erik muerto de vergüenza ya avía pasado una hora ay adentro y ninguno de los 2 salía asta que.**

**Soldado: casera vengo a asar la revisión de huéspedes. En cuanto oyen eso salen de la tina y ay mismo se cambian rápido y cuando se dan cuenta erik se puso la ropa de Liz y viceversa en ese momento entra el soldado y dice revisión de hues- vuelvo luego después de ver a erik rápido se vuelven a cambiar de ropa y el soldado dice no quiero saberlo que estaban asiendo pero solo es para saber datos de un censo ok primero tienen armas? Si pero solo las usamos cuando estamos afuera de las ciudades mmm se los pasare esta ves solo por la linda pareja que asen después de que se fuera el soldado llego la casera y les llevo la cena después de comer para cuando callo la noche Liz solo traía la blusa y pantis y erik(quería ponerlo desnudo pero nop) con el pantalón solamente, los 2 tenían frio ya que solo era una sabana y Liz temblaba demasiado de frio erik no tanto pero al ver a Liz la envolvió con brazos y junto con todo su cuerpo Liz se sonrojo como nunca y así durmieron erik y en la madrugada entro la casera ya avía cantado el gallo los vio acostados y decidió no ase ruido fue al baño y puso agua caliente.**

**No tardaron mucho en levantarse e ir a bañarse ya casi ni les importo bañarse juntos espeto por el "vuelo del pájaro"(ay si pues todavía no ya agarraron confianza y para ir a darle rápido como que no verdad?)**

**Se quitaron la poca ropa que traían y se metieron a bañar y ahora si no estaban uno en cada lado estaban cerca y no cerca "CERCA"!( TAMPOCO LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO) no mucho tiempo después de bañarse y cambiarse entro la casera con cara de menos mal que no entre antes y les dio el desayuno.**

**En esta parte desidia ser solo narración como en casi todas pero en este en especial porque los 2 empezaban a sentir mas y mas confianza fue un capitulo algo romántico y pervertido sin olvidar la censura sino ni se imaginan lo que escribiría los quiero y si leyeron esto pues que bien y no se preocupen la historia cada capitulo se pone mas interesante no como el titulo. Solo subiré mañana 2 o 3 seguidos porque no tenia nada que a ser los quiero los amo y asta que se me ocurra algo nuevo nos vemos.**

**Capitulo 9**

**El nuevo**

**Al irse de la posada**

**Erik cuanto falta para el siguiente pueblo? como 1 ½ o 2 días**

**O entonces deberíamos comprar una lona por si acaso si toma 30 monedas de oro y compra una yo compare comida y iré por el caballo – cada quien agarro por su lado- Liz solo avía comprado en el pueblo una ves asique no estaba muy segura de donde comprarlo.**

"**Señorita venga, venga aquí tengo lo que busca joyería piedras preciosas" Liz no le izo mucho caso o señorita no me ignore por favor –le mira la mano y se da cuenta de que el anillo era demasiado caro- señorita –sujetando su mano- dígame lo que necesita una lona respondió Liz o aquí tengo unas muy resistentes y grandes me las muestra? Claro solo deme un momento -le lleva una- lona tal y como dijo- o pare se ser buena cuanto quiere? 10 monedas de oro ok- y le da 15- gracias por comprar.**

**Liz erik mira tengo la lona bien y yo compre comida suficiente y el caballo ahorita lo recogemos. Ok**

**Liz y tu anillo? Que? Que demonios! Demonios creo que el me lo quito –erik encabronado con fuego en los ojos- donde estaba ese en el centro. Vamos llegaron y el dueño estaba recogiendo sus cosas oiga -el dueño algo asustado- s-si? Donde esta el anillo eh? C-cual anillo uno parecido a este o lo siento lo compraron que ¡?y usted lo vende si y quien lo compro- el anillo de erik se pone blanco- el general del ejercito y donde esta ese general? subiendo la colina ay un campo de entrenamiento ok y así allá se dirigieron en el caballo en cuanto llegaron:**

**Deseamos hablar con el general! Quien lo demanda usted solo abra la puta puerta! Grito erik ok en el momento que la abrieron todos los novatos se pusieron en guardia que y el general si quieren verlo tendrán que derrotarlos! O ok y ninguno de los 2 se contuvo pero no me mete no me mate les suplico un soldado por?**

**Por favor yo no me e unido todavía ok y dejaron que se marchara.**

**General usted compro un anillo en el centro? Si porque? Porque el señor que se lo vendió nos lo avía robado! O enserio ok se los devolveré pero como pueden ver asesinaron a casi todos aquí así que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados tendremos una pelea uno a uno ok? Si respondieron con cual quieres – el general poniendo una enorme sonrisa – a la mujer! Que no contra mi dice erik demasiado enojado. No te preocupes. Pero. Yo me encargo –de un suspiro erik- y empezamos? si o pero que crees que puedas a ser con solo esa espada? Se romperá contra mi enorme hacha. Lo comprobamos? Le dice Liz el general enojado no pierde la postura y se echa por ella lis solo estuvo esquivando un rato asta que se cansara y así dicho y echo el general no pudo mas y le dijo no que ibas a pelear ok dejare de esquivar y te romperé el brazo. Perra no seas presumida! Se avienta con un ataque desde arriba y Liz lo detiene con la punta de la espada q-que? Te rindes le dice Liz con una voz burlona el general ni levantarse podía ya y les dice perdí tomen el anillo y se los arrojo gracias le dicen y erik abrasándola con una mano en cuanto salen de las puertas el novato los espera y los sigue asta el caballo si que se te ofrece? Le preguntan este me puedo ir con ustedes? Que porque? Es que siempre me voy de aquí porque el general siempre se burla de mí junto con los demás novatos.**

**O pero no es razón ben- se cocinar muy bien – a erik se le aisa agua la boca- tu que dices Liz –también se le asía agua la boca- a, a si porque no solo que no tenemos otro caballo yo tengo uno me esperan en las afueres del pueblo? Si pero como te llamas? Alex!**

**Ya en las afueras: solo lo esperaremos 10 min más**

**En eso se ve llegando a Alex y le preguntan porque te cambiaste? Porque esa ropa era de soldado y aparte se usar mejor el arco y traje una lona ok y emprendieron el viaje de nuevo.**

**Ahora llego un niño ojala que no les quiten la inspiración en el siguiente pueblo con posada jejeje (mente muy, muy, pero muy pervertida)XD**

**Capitulo 10**

**La pradera**

**Ya avía pasado mas de medio día desde que salieron de latón y a todos les rujia la tripa aquí descansamos dijo erik menos mal me muero de hambre dijo Liz Alex dijo yo preparare todo para comer -en ese momento ven un par de conejos- erik que te parece crees que podrías darle? Alex dijo si solo me tengo que acercar me poco mas –preparado el arco- en cuanto esta apunto de soltar ven que Liz ya avía agarrado a 1 de los 2 y Alex se queda con cara de cuando llego ay? Erik le dice bueno menos mal así no desperdiciamos flechas no? Tienes razón Alex se puso a cocinarlo y erik y Liz preparaban las lonas ya se estaba poniendo oscuro y ya esta el conejo seeeee! Exclamaron después de que avían cortado al conejo les dieron todo en partes iguales menos la cabeza.**

**Cuando terminaron de comer Liz se metió s la lona y erik se quedo un rato más en el fuego y cuando se estaba terminando decidió meterse a la lona con Liz pero e y que ases le dice Alex voy a dormir por? Pero es una mujer le dice algo alterado yo últimamente e dormido con ella y Alex se queda pensando no me digas que… no, no a olvídalo y se metió a la lona con Liz y Alex imaginando.**

**Ay adentro erik se quito la espada la puso en un rincón junto a su playera y el cuero y se acostó junto a ella y se voltea Liz – si como en la posada estaba ella- cuando se voltea se le ven los senos erik se calienta machín pero los mira un poco mas y se da cuenta de que crecieron un poquito-cubre a Liz porque estaba asiendo un poco mas de frio y se quedan dormidos a la mañana siguiente Alex los despierta apresurado despierten! Que pasa ay soldados de América aquí –se visten y salen soldado encuentren los a la princesa y al novio! Nos están buscando- dicen susurrando- tal ves crees que seria bueno que nos encuentren?**

**No se pero son aliados aquí los esperamos Alex no los ataques. Pero. No los ataques y esperaron 15 minutos asta que los encontraron. Soldado: aquí ay personas. Tráiganlas dice una vos potente llegaron con el y le dice princesa, novio y el quien es? Alguien que viaja con nosotros general. Que! Princesa? Grita Alex. Si soy la princesa de América. Que? Y porque no me dijeron porque nos consideraron mesenarios o. bueno general que fue del castillo? L-lo siento pero fue destruido. O y mi papa? No-no lose –con una cara de angustia- bueno y ahora que asemos? pues dejo una nota el rey dice lo no todo lo que les conté es cierto las armaduras los asen rápidos y controlan las espadas por como vi no pudieron liberarlas solo si van al reino de Lynn podrán aprender a liberarlas y el les contara mas pregunten en su castillo por un tal "ral". Eso es todo lo que dejo el rey. Ok aisa donde queda Lynn? asía al sur 10 días ok mañana nos vamos erik y Alex se- señora y nosotros? Ustedes vuelvan al reino y cuiden de los civiles entendido? Si.**

**Se empezaron a preparar y el general le da a Alex un arco facilísimo de controlar y muchas flechas y le dio unos cursos al mismo tiempo que Liz y erik practicaban y nadie veía el movimiento de la espada de Liz ni la de erik estaqué encaja la espada en el piso y Liz se pone sobre ella gane exclama Liz. **

**Ya me canse de escribir tabes mañana se me ocurre algo pero asta entonces los quiero si no les gusto denme un consejo o 2 no esta mal siempre se puede mejorar. **


	3. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

De canino a Lynn

**En la madrugada**

**Señora estamos listos para partir dice el general **

**Ok les deseo muy buena suerte y que nos volvamos a ver-estrechando la mano-**

**Nos retiramos**

**Erik Alex listos? Dice Liz. Ya partimos si dicen erik alex y Liz al mismo tiempo **

**Alex se quedo mirando a Liz y preguntándose si es una princesa porque viaja con nosotros bueno a de tener sus razones pero que es eso de las armas legendarias y porque erik si no es príncipe es su novio?**

**Liz se voltea a el lado en el que esta alex y le dice: seguro que estas pensando en si es una princesa porque viaja con nosotros que es eso de las armas legendarias y porque erik si no es príncipe es su novio?**

**Acaso eres síquica? No solo se te nota le responde Liz. Mientras que erik se queda pensando tiene razón ni soy príncipe –con una cara de confusión- en eso va pasando un pastor junto con 2 ovejas mientras casi aplasta al pastor- cuidado grita alex.**

**l-lo siento se disculpa erik no ay problema -sigue su camino- no les pareció raro les dice erik. Raro en que? -Le preguntan- que solo tenia 2 ovejas olvídenlo- se quedan pensando- y siguen su camino. Callo la noche (y los aplasto XD) no faltaba cucho para el siguiente pueblo y decidieron continuar.**

**Oye erik crees que es seguro por que no veo nada. Le dice con miedo **

**Si solo un poco mas ya estamos cerca erik le responde. Después de una hora mas: ya debimos de haber llegado no cre- se cay Liz del caballo- Liz, Liz que te pasa? Le dicen los 2. Zzzzzzz les responde –con una cara larga- pusieron a Liz enfrente de erik para que no se callera pero erik se iba desconcentrando en la cabalgada.**

**De pronto ben una luz: e y por acá les gritan y siguen la voz cuando llegaron se dan cuenta de que era el pastor de la tarde.**

**Gracias por ayudarnos-dice erik- No ay problema solo que no tengo espacio así que dormiré afuera les dice el pastor. No como cre nosotros tenemos unas lonas. Las podemos usar aquí? Por supuesto.**

**Liz estaba dormida como piedra y alex apenas despierto- mientras que erik ponía las lonas y los ponía adentro erik se quedo un rato platicando con el pastor: de donde vienen? dice el pastor del pueblo de platón responde erik. Oooo y adonde van? al reino de Lynn y así se estuvieron un pequeño rato de casi toda la noche. En la mañana Liz fue la primera en levantarse y se da cuenta de que erik no esta con ella se viste y sale y lo ve dormido sentado en un tronco. –se acerca y le da un beso en la boca- despierta dormilón y erik abre los ojos poco apoco. Hola -erik dice- hola –alex responde- ahhhh! Se asustan los 3 erik Liz y el pastor holas -dicen entre todos- ¿se quieren bañar? les pregunta el pastor. si ¿donde? Por aquí ay unas aguas termales síganme – después de 15 minutos de caminar ven un cuarto pequeño echo de madera y piedra. Aquí es se pueden bañar yo vengo mas tarde.**

**¿Quien se baña primero? pregunta alex. No se a la suerte? Dice Liz. Pierdo papel o tijera y el único que pierde fue alex. Alex: nooooooooooooo! -Mientras lo llevan a dentro por la fuerza- no me quiero bañar des contesta alex. Erik báñalo le dice Liz. Ok. –ay adentro se escucharon gritos y golpes por una hora y cuando salieron- alex que te paso? Me bañaron –con toda la cabeza llena de chichones- cuando se metió Liz llego el pastor por el otro lado del cuarto y echo un vistazo veía como se quitaba la ropa diciendo que bu- que ases - le da un golpe- solo miraba. Mirar mi.- se fija en el abajero y se paraliza por lo que ve – rando a Liz y se enoja a un puto que le sale agua (agua por que de eso es su espada y armadura) el pastor asustado recibe una paliza departe de erik -en cuanto sale Liz- que pasa? Nada aquí jugando.**

**En cuanto se van del territorio del pastor pasan por el pueblo que estaba mas a adelante y compraron comida y ciertas cosas que necesitaban para continuar Asia Lynn pasaron días y días de camino a Lynn les quedaba solo un pueblo mas por pasar para llegar a Lynn.**


End file.
